Pongo and Ratchet to the Rescue
A few miles away from the De Vil place, Ratchet, the gang and the dogs got themselves lost when the Zoni appeared again. Zoni: Use the barking chain. Clank: Only Pongo can do that. Kiva: Yeah. Go ahead, boy. - Pongo barked into the distance and only the Colonel's barking was heard in response. Ratchet: Did you hear that? Kiva: I totally did. It must be the Colonel. Let's go! - The gang go on ahead, but the front door is sealed shut. Silver: It's locked. Ratchet: Seriously? We just got here. - However, both Pongo and Perdita crashed through a window, making a point of entry. Kiva: The window! Ratchet: Got it. - The gang jumped in after Pongo and Perdita as the Red Hood ready himself too. Red Hood: You never quit, do you? Kiva: Red Hood! - Kiva summons her Keyblade, ready for a fight. Vixen and Alister stand by her side. Red Hood: You don't know anything about me. Alister: We've done research on you already, Jason. Cuff up the act. Vixen: I had a problem with all men like you. Red Hood: Let's see how far I can push it! Kiva: Without Clank, you won't! Red Hood: Even without him, those rodents are going nowhere. One bullet will convince them. Kiva: Don't you dare hurt them!! - Both Kiva and Vixen fought against Red Hood with brute force, until Vixen cracked Red Hood's helmet, revealing his right eye. Kiva: Whoa... His eye.. Red Hood: So, you seen right through me.. - Red Hood revealed his own face by taking off his helmet. Vixen: Jason... Jason: That's right.. I was Batman's sidekick, until he let me die. Kiva: Jason, he did everything he could to save you. Jason: BUT HE DIDN'T!!! Ra's al Ghul brought me back, not the Bat! Kiva: You can't blame Batman for your death, Jason. Jason: And he said "This doesn't change anything". Well, this will! - Jason tried to shoot Ratchet and pulls the trigger, but Kiva sliced the bullet in two, hitting the walls instead. Kiva: (Guess I had no choice. I had to stop Jason before it goes too far.) - Kiva and Vixen worked together to drive Jason into a wall, where both Jasper and Horace ram into and the ceiling collapsed on top of him. Jasper and Horace are still alive, who are getting out of the rubble, but Jason is down and out for the count. Ratchet: Hey. Kiva: Hey.. Ratchet: Thanks for the save, I mean that. Kiva: You're welcome.. Ratchet: You're okay? Kiva: Well, I don't know... We'll talk more when we get out of here. Ratchet: Agreed. Let's go. - The gang left the De Vil place, except Vixen, who takes Red Hood to the Watchtower. Back at the Colonel's hideout, all 101 dalmatians are safe for the moment. Ratchet: Is everyone alright? Alister: Yeah, but... Where's Vixen? Kiva: She took Jason Todd to the Watchtower. Alister: Oh.. Alright then. I'm sure she'll be back later. Ratchet: Is there...something you want to tell me? Kiva: Well, Jason would've killed you if I didn't step in and save you. Ratchet: I'm lucky to have a good partner like you. - Kiva blushed a little. Ratchet: Keep this up, Kiva, and we'll consider you as a secret member of the team. Kiva: Secret member? Sasha: It's a privilege to honor heroes, who went through so much for us and become one of the Rangers through a fair trial. Ratchet: Don't worry, Kiva. You're not in trouble when the decision is made. It's all based on everyone's opinion. Part popularity, part friendship. Make sense? Kiva: Yeah. Did anyone made the trial? Ratchet: We had some participates not long ago- The Catscratch Trio. Unfortunately, they failed due to some mistakes they made in the past and haven't moved on past that. Kiva: Wow... It's that bad, huh? Ratchet: You have no idea. Sasha: I'm sorry, Kiva. We should've keep an eye on Clank. Kiva: It's okay, Sasha. It's not your fault. To be honest, I'm worried that Jason Todd send the signal right away, even before we came up with this plan. Clank: He didn't, but someone else might in his place. Kiva: Who? Clank: The escaped prisoner from Arkham Asylum. The only clue Ellen Yin had recently found was a page from a novel. I believe it is the written by J.M. Barrie. Ratchet: Any idea what this guy wrote? Kiva: He wrote the story of Peter Pan. Ratchet: Huh? Kiva: It tells about a boy named Peter Pan, who never grew up, and his personal adventures. Clank: Interesting.. Ratchet: Why? Clank: Well, according to this page, Peter ran away when he is young, believing no one would want him. Sasha: That's awful... Where did he go? Clank: I'm afraid there's no enough data on this page. Kiva: Gosh... So, I'm guessing we're back in square one? Sasha: After this, yeah. We are. Kiva, listen to me. The Shredder is not a pushover, based on your experience with him, but we can't risk letting the escaped prisoner or anyone bring back Ch'rell. Kiva: Ch'rell? Clank: An evil Utrom who took the Shredder's mantle. Sasha: That incarnation is worse than the one you fought in Gotham City. I would advise you to go to the Autobots' base after we get these dalmatians home. Kiva: Gosh... Are you sure you guys can handle this without me? Ratchet: Kiva, war is inevitable, whether we want it or not. Tachyon clearly wants it and no other heroes are prepared for it. Which means it's up to us to keep the peace in this galaxy. Not just your home world. Kiva: I understand. Tachyon will pay for everything he's done. - Sasha smiled and holds Ratchet's hand. Sasha: ...Too bad this date ended up being a rescue. Kiva: When there's peace again, I'm sure you two would have a good time. - Ratchet too smiled, but heared a van moving towards them. Ratchet: Jasper and Horace are onto us. We better move. Sasha: But before that.. Kiva, can I say something to you? Kiva: Sure. Sasha: ...Thank you...for keeping hope alive. That same hope brought this team together and I don't want to lose it for anything. Kiva: ...Me too. And..you're welcome, Sasha. Should we really get going before Jasper and Horace finds us? Ratchet: Yeah, no point hiding here any longer. Kiva: Okay. Let's get going. - The gang lead the way to a hiding spot, under a bridge, with just enough room to fit all 101 dalmatians inside. Even the distraction for the Colonel, Tibbs and the Captain distracted both Jasper and Horace with enough time to hide. With no sign of the dogs, the two henchmen moved on. Category:Scenes